


我的装B队友-11

by meliea88



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliea88/pseuds/meliea88





	我的装B队友-11

丹尼尔才没有功夫去理客厅的赖冠霖了，其实他应该先打个电话让尹智圣不要带人回来了，估计现在整个屋子都会是邕圣佑的信息素味道。但是他没有空，眼睛盯着邕圣佑已经看不过来了。

“唔我们尼尔好白。”邕圣佑身上已经没有几块布了，可能是他自己撕掉的，红着脸喃喃自语，睫毛翘着还有些黏糊，带着湿气，嘴巴不安分的舔咬着丹尼尔的胸肌，手不安分的直接想扯下内裤，想让两具身体没有阻拦的贴合在一起，可能下体的粗壮膈应到他了。

主动的事情怎么能让这么好看的欧米茄来做，丹尼尔一翻身把邕圣佑压在自己身下，“白的话哥喜欢吗？”一手撑着床微微抬起身子怕压到身下的人，一手扯开了内裤边，才脱了一点，邕圣佑就抬起一只脚开始扒拉，从丹尼尔的视角来看，这人歪着脑袋，恰好是三颗痣泛红着对着自己，视线紧盯着自己的下半身，不知道什么时候咬破了嘴唇，在干裂的唇瓣上一抹鲜红，然后轻轻一踹一踹，不知道有意还是无意的借着想蹭掉他裤子的行动，白花花的脚丫子总要和他粗壮的阴茎擦过。“哥还没回答我呢，看起来哥好像很喜欢的样子，一点也不安分，嗯？”

丹尼尔及时抓住了乱晃的脚丫子，生怕这人意识不清醒一不小心没个轻重踹没了他的下半身幸福，暴露在空气里的阴茎前端也开始流出粘液。“喜欢尼尔，唔，尼尔的都喜欢。”

发情期的猫咪特别会撒娇，不由自主的抬起身子，微启唇瓣若有似无的轻碰身上人的蝴蝶骨撩拨着，应该是急不可耐了，抓在手里的小脚，脚趾头竟然挑逗地勾着他的掌心。搞得丹尼尔收敛不住自己的信息素，阿尔法的味道一出来好像会追着欧米茄跑似的，弥漫着，越来越浓。

松开了邕圣佑的脚，热的烫人的手掌心还捏上了敏感的臀肉，手指尖恰好在后穴附近，好像摸到发情溢出的粘液，就势抓着软化的臀肉大力揉捏，另一只手滑进了股缝里，丹尼尔一边还在邕圣佑身上胡乱舔咬着，像小狗一样，舌尖所经过之处都流下了透明的液体和红印，邕圣佑忍不住的一声呻吟。他太瘦了，肋骨分明，于是丹尼尔就一根根的舔过去，灼热的呼吸会喷在邕圣佑的皮肤上，惹得前后分泌的液体都越来越多，被压在丹尼尔颈部附近的阴茎因为充血变得又粗又粉，微微颤抖，丹尼尔只微微抬起眼看到邕圣佑已经失了神的眼睛，轻笑，舌尖不怀好意的从“小柚柚“的侧边划过，‘唔......啊......’邕圣佑竟是又高潮了，热腾腾的精液喷在了丹尼尔的脖子，他抬起身的时候乳白色的液体就从脖子往下滑，快滴到粉色的草莓尖了，好色情。

可能因为前面已经高潮后面更是空虚，邕圣佑扭着身子靠近丹尼尔，丹尼尔也知道自己的宝贝已经发情难耐，也没像以往一样吊着他，“趴着，宝贝。”转过身的邕圣佑，雪白的屁股还残留刚刚丹尼尔留下的红印，特别显眼。中指在后穴口附近打着转，看着穴口的伸缩一下下，惹着里面断断续续涌出来越来越多的粘液，进入。一根手指头也很轻松了“哥的后面水好多，你听，有声音的。”丹尼尔是靠在邕圣佑耳边讲话，热气还要不经意喷吐在耳尖。

邕圣佑也用过手指自己插过，但是丹尼尔的手指更长，一根手指头哪里够，“多一点......唔尼尔......为，为尼尔流的水。”他还不自主撅起了屁股。

丹尼尔已经插入三根手指了，在里面极温柔的搅动着，指尖划过内壁都会引来一阵颤抖，“多一点什么呢？嗯？哥不说我怎么知道？转过来好不好，让我看着。哥好不好”听话的转过了身子，丹尼尔在邕圣佑腰底下还垫了枕头，‘哥也摸摸我。’每一次手指转入抽出都会按顺序按一个方向划出，好像是碰到了敏感点，身下人声音突然多了几分媚意，手指头还在穴里能感觉到紧紧被包裹着。

邕圣佑听话的伸手碰到了阿尔法大的吓人的阴茎，火热的烫手，好大，好想要......“要尼尔唔......啊......要尼尔这个嗯呐......”邕圣佑一直都是一张演员脸，在摄像机里表达不出他万分之一的好看，现在这样好看的人躺在自己身下，眼尾上翘，竟是有点妩媚，有的时候丹尼尔想干他干的他下不了床，出不去外面，这样好看的人就不会被发现了。

轻轻舔了舔脸颊的星座痣，他浑身都很甜，嘴巴很甜，三颗痣很甜，小柚子很甜，连后面粉嫩的像花一样的后穴像会产蜜一样也很甜“呜呜呜尼尔快点进来嘛......”

再不上妄做国民中心姜了，丹尼尔没有再捉弄邕圣佑，可能也是忍不了了，抓着他的腰，一点赘肉也没有，进入了他的身体。一晃动起来邕圣佑就发出了呻吟“尼尔......啊......啊......丹尼尔唔...”已经找到了敏感点用力顶弄着，他仰起的了头颈部线条可漂亮了，若隐若现的青筋好想咬一口，他舒服的时候缩紧了肩膀，双腿却紧紧缠着丹尼尔的腰。

“哥......圣佑啊......你怎么那么好看嗯？还那么甜？”

“我，我怎么知道啊......唔唔啊......都，都是你吃的我......”仿佛要到高潮，脚趾头蜷缩着，交错勾在一起。

“不知道自己漂亮吗？还是不知道自己甜呢？嗯？”丹尼尔开始捉住小柚子，上下快速撸动，粉红色的阴茎冒出细细的蜜液，大拇指划过沾了些塞进了身下人的嘴里，搅动着和舌头玩起了追逐的游戏。“甜吗宝贝？”

“唔......唔啊不要啊......啊”

“下次我们......对着镜子做吗？让哥看看自己有多好看......”

在丹尼尔的色情又撩人的话语下，邕圣佑即将攀上了高潮，“唔唔......啊......你，你个变态啊......啊”感觉到身下人即将射精，丹尼尔一手将他从床上捞了起来坐在自己身上，抓着骨盆快速的上下抽动，每次在自己往上顶弄的时候都把邕圣佑往自己身上按，每次都进的很深。“啊啊啊......你，尼尔，啊......太，太深了唔啊......”

呻吟声带了哭腔，挂在睫毛上的泪珠子在剧烈晃动过程中抖落下来，最后前列腺高潮的时候抹了丹尼尔60厘米的一肩膀眼泪。邕圣佑的“小柚子”夹在两人中间，顶着丹尼尔的六块腹肌蹭着，硬是又射了一次。“哥，给我标记好不好？嗯？”邕圣佑射了之后后穴还不断的收紧，险些让丹尼尔射了出来。

兔牙啃咬着邕圣佑的颈部，刚高潮完的猫咪软在自己身上，闻到沾上了甜桃的酸柚味心情很好，但是听到这话的人身子僵了一下，让丹尼尔实属不悦，“你......尼尔你说......我的意思，哎......”邕圣佑有几分清醒，这个问题对他来说实属苦恼，两个人的事业刚起步，又是限定组合他不愿意用标记这样的事情捆绑住丹尼尔，这不是他的风格。

“为什么犹豫？”

“我，我......唔......”发情期的欧米茄经不起一点撩拨，更别提这只大型萨摩耶不停释放浓烈的阿尔法信息素，还一个劲用舌头舔舐自己，脖子，耳垂，脸颊，眼睛，嘴唇，想亲又不被躲了过去，然后下颌线，现在舔弄着喉结，还要咬锁骨。“你，你作弊......”怎么理性思考，没办法做到，还有体内至今都没射的阴茎，硕大无比，一点点顶弄着，让邕圣佑只想开口求操。

“嗯，就是作弊。”现在开始咬他的乳尖，像草莓粒一样又红又肿了，“给我标记吧，嗯？”没有等到邕圣佑回复，他就一直往里面顶着，停在要命的地方，又轻轻磨了磨退出了一点点再顶弄，这怎么说出个不字。

何况，邕圣佑的忧虑，丹尼尔其实都知道，他说不出来的，丹尼尔也知道。从今天回到宿舍看到发情的赖冠霖对着自己的宝物起了贼心开始，丹尼尔就不打算让邕圣佑对他说不。头埋在丹尼尔肩上，狠狠的咬了一口，然后点了点头。

“没有后悔的机会了。”丹尼尔把邕圣佑放在床上平躺着，动了动腰，埋在他的身体里的粗壮很轻地挪动挤磨着，还挺舒服，高潮的精液会跟着丹尼尔的动作一点点的溢出来，弄脏了床单。也没有人要管，干脆换了一床新的就好了。“打开吧，让我进去。”

欧米茄的生殖腔，让阿尔法的阴茎进入，射精，成结，完成标记。邕圣佑迅速在脑子里复习了一下以前生物书的内容，以前专注学习的时候也不见得能记下来的东西，现在好像特别印象深刻。丹尼尔很帅，很高，身材也很好，床上功夫不用说了，国民阿尔法吧，是所有欧米茄都想要的那种，什么限定组合一边去吧，自私一点，邕圣佑的手狠狠的掐了一下自己手掌心，确定不是做梦，缓缓打开了自己的生殖腔。

手掌心的疼痛感很快就消失了，丹尼尔一个手指头一个手指头的把他掰开，覆上自己的手，十指相扣，“放轻松，交给我就好了。”感觉到阴茎顶住的地方缓慢开了一条缝，紧紧吸附着，身下人猛的僵了的身子想缩在一起，丹尼尔硬是不给，粘液不停的涌了出来。

“呜呜呜......啊不要了唔疼啊......”书上怎么没有告诉他标记会那么疼，紧紧咬着下唇，嘴里都是一股铁锈味，想分开身子告诉丹尼尔不要了，但是好像根本没办法自己控制，反而越吸越紧。

“乖，圣佑，没事的......放松”紧的丹尼尔好想射，但是生殖腔还没有完全打开，因为邕圣佑的紧张连生殖腔打开都特别缓慢。他只能尽量让他放松下来，那么好看的人，不能受委屈，“感受到了吗，圣佑你把我吸的紧紧的......一边说着不要一边不放我走呢......真是口是心非啊。”舌头舔弄着邕圣佑的嘴唇，血珠子都被舔舐干净，硬是撬开了紧闭的嘴。

丹尼尔在床上的时候会不由自主的爆出釜山口音，听起来很撩人，像心里头有蚂蚁在爬。随着邕圣佑的呼吸，后穴的肉越来越软，他觉得很胀，比之前被进入后穴的感觉更涨，感觉已经顶在了肚子里，生殖腔的软肉缓慢的被扯动着，邕圣佑觉得自己浑身的软的不行了。

这个时候很明显的听见客厅的开门声，还有尹智圣拔高了的嗓音，“呀！怎么回事！冠霖啊！姜丹尼尔!!!!”邕圣佑恍了下神，他觉得他可能要完了，这下全团都得知道他是欧米茄了，“圣佑啊！”啪啪啪敲门声传来，力道也就险些把门捶烂而已。

“不要走神，我锁门了的。”丹尼尔不满意身下的人注意力不集中，这样好像显得自己很不行似的，捉弄般他又往前顶弄了几下，这会整个粗壮都已经进入生殖腔了。

“呜呜呜他，他们回来，啊......尼尔唔...”邕圣佑已经不能完整的说完话了，知道外面的团员们都回来了，莫名紧张了起来，还有羞耻心，不自觉后穴又夹紧了几分。

“你想夹断我吗？嗯？”丹尼尔的气音吐在了邕圣佑的耳边，细细密密的吻落在湿润的眼角，手用大了点力气拍了一下他的臀肉，也不退出去，抓着邕圣佑硬是给他摆成跪趴的姿势，有点羞耻，“我们圣佑哥，可是真的很好看呢。”手掌印在白皙的臀瓣上特别明显的红了一块，翘起来的臀部，塌下去的腰线，手指尖从背沟划下，又摸了摸发红了的皮肤，像擦拭什么珍宝一样。

听到客厅一阵咒骂，具体在说什么他们也听不到了，几个关门声，然后清净了。

于是丹尼尔发狠似的开始冲撞，邕圣佑被顶的几乎叫喊不出来，只能断断续续喘息着，如果不是腰被抓着可能已经如溺水一般瘫倒在床上，“圣佑，圣佑......”膝盖跪着手从下身搂过，粗大的肉棒还在贯穿，硬是让邕圣佑的背紧贴着自己，像饥渴一般邕圣佑会不自觉侧回头，伸出舌头，丹尼尔便顺势的吮吸着，冲撞的时候邕圣佑时常不稳会趴回去，嘴角总会黏连一丝透明。

一丝快感游遍全身，邕圣佑突然颤抖的身子和变得尖锐的呻吟声，丹尼尔紧紧搂住他的身子，发出一声低低的喘息，能感觉到滚烫的液体在重重的抽插之后浇进了内腔里，抵在内腔成结，牙齿咬破了颈后的腺体，灌进了自己的信息素。原本酸涩的柚子香混上了蜜桃软糖的味道，又甜又腻。

“尼尔啊......”

“嗯......”

“尼尔......”

“我爱你......”

“我也爱你......”


End file.
